kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Lexaeus 94
Ciao! Ciao Lexaeus 94! Anche io ho giocato a tutti e due i Kingdom Hearts e li ho trovati affascinanti! Sono un capolavoro del mondo dei videogiochi! Hai giocato al Final Mix e Final Mix +?! Uao! Deve essere bellissimo combattere tutti i membri della Organizzazione XIII (io vado matto per Axel, come dice il nome del mio nickname). Ma per giocarci hai comprato un televisore americano (ntsc) una playstation americana (ntsc) più i videogiochi? Fammi sapere che sono molto interessato! Grazie! Axel 8 -- 12:06, set 7, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ORGANIZZAZIONE XIII Scriverai una pagina per ciascun membro della Organizzazione XIII? Se sì, potresti lasciarmi scrivere la pagina su Axel? Grazie Axel 8 Idea Bella l'Idea! Ti posso subito dire che, mi dispiace un po'; sui membri so solo le informzioni di Kingdom Hearts 1 e 2 e qualcosa su quelli di Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (ho solo i 2 manga pubblicati dalla Disney) . Io per causa forza maggiore (i miei genitori) possiedo solo la Play 2, quindi non ho avuto la possibilità di giocare a Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days (capperi c'è Axel il mio preferito!) e non avrò la possibilità di giocare a Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (capperi anche per questo! Deve essere stupendo!). Per i mondi di Kingdom Hearts, sono più esperto e ti potrò dare un aiuto più grosso in questo campo. (fatta sempre eccezione per KH 348/2 days e KH Birth by Sleep). Per i Mondi di Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories ( visto che sono gli stessi del 1° più Crepuscopoli) si dovrebbe soltanto scrivere che le modalità di spostamento in quei "mondi" è diverso perchè le aree sono composte da stanze apribili solo con delle carte (ho visto parecchi filmati riguardo questo) Ti volevo solo dire una ultima cosa(spero di non deluderti ancora): io non sono un mago del computer e non so come caricare le immagini e quelle tabelle che descrivono il personaggio (tipo la pagina di Ansem con la sua foto e sotto le informazioni principali) peròper il resto sono a posto. Comunque cercherò le informazioni anche sulla Wikia inglese. Grazie per il consiglio su come giocare a Final Mix, ma facendo la modifica, i giochi non copiati funzionano ancora? (direi di no, ma te lo chiedo per sicurezza). Axel 8 ps. io sono in rete dalle 9 15 circa e 10 30. Al pomeriggio verso le 16 30 fino alle 19 (salvo diversi impegni) Axel 8 Si vanno anche i giochi normali PAL sulla Playstation modificata. Per quanto riguarda le descrizioni, se credi di farcela, oltre ad Axel cerca di finire anche la descrizione di Sora che qualcuno ha lasciato incompleta. Per quanto riguarda la tabella di Ansem ci vuole molto tempo per farla perciò io nelle mie descrizioni non la metto mai. Inoltre la persona che ha fatto la pagina Ansem ha sbagliato perchè quello non è Ansem, quello è l'Heartless di Xehanort che si spaccia per Ansem, chiunque abbia fatto quella pagina ha sbagliato, questa wiki è nata per dare dei chiarimenti in italiano a tutti i fan di kingdom Hearts, ma se uno mette la foto di Xehanort e poi scrive Ansem va a finire che confonde solo il lettore e viene fuori un casino. I titoli delle pagine purtroppo non possono essere modificati..... Inoltre ho creato le pagine Marluxia e Larxen ed entrambi sono tra i membri dell'Organizzazione mai apparsi nella versione europea del gioco, perciò se ti interessa conoscere questi personaggi vai a leggere le loro descrizioni che ho fatto. Grazie ancora per l'aiuto, ciao. Lexaeus 94 Grazie Ok, finirò prima Sora. Grazie per aver creato le pagine di quei membri, le andrò a leggere. Mi sono sbagliato a dirti i miei orari, io sono dalle 9 alle 10 30 e alla sera dalle 9 fino alle 10 e 30. Grazie per la risposta! Sono tornato e ricomincio, se intanto vuoi darci una occhiata.... io ho cominciato a riscrivere dal tittolo " Alla ricerca degli amici perduti" in poi... perfezionerò magari più tardi (ho provato a creare l'immagine di Axel come il tuo Lexaeus, ma mi viene troppo bordo bianco di spazio e non si vede bene l'immagine... che programma hai utilizzato?) Axel 8 Vedi in realtà ci sono entrambi, sia Riku che Xigbar, Riku lo affronti sulle montagne e Xignar scappa, se ricordi l'Imperatore, parlando con Sora ha detto: Un uomo vestito di nero ci ha detto che saremo stati in pericolo(riguardo l'enorme Heartless che poi bisogna fronteggiare)ma che un ragazzo poi ci avrebbe salvati(si riferisce appunto a Sora) Ebbene l'uomo in nero era Riku e l'Heartless era stato portato lì da Xigbar che voleva che Sora lo eliminasse in modo che l'Organizzazione potesse ottenere un mega cuore di Heartless. Grazie per andare avanti con Sora, apprezzo l'aiuto. Ciao, [tua pagina utente [.|Lexaeus 94]] Sora La trama di KH2 non l'ho ancora terminata. Oggi ho avuto poco tempo e ho fatto solo i Keyblade. Domani scriverò le invocazioni e continuerò con la trama. Stasera io non sono su internet, quindi se mi chiedi qualcosa ti rispondo domattina. Axel 8 Riguardo a Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, dobbiamo scrivere nella pagina di Sora anche le keyblade ed abilità che riceve in KHCoM. Se non sono per niente diverse, puoi scrivere che sono uguali a quelle di KH e, se c'è ne qualche nuova, puoi aggiungerla. Compito di Axel Si in COM è quello il suo obiettivo ma in Kingdom Hearts 2 egli non obbedisce agli ordini dell'Organizzazione(i quali gli ordinano di eliminare Roxas) e quindi diventa loro nemico. Ricapitolando Sta sera faccio la parte di Chain of Memories a cui tu non hai giocato e poi lascio Kingdom Hearts 2 a te. Ok, ho fatto un po'di KH2, finisco più tardi. Ho scritto la storia a partire da Sora, non da Roxas perchè non è la trama di KH2 ma quella di Sora Eih Axel 8 Senti, le abilità, i mondi e i Keyblade che hai scritto di KH1 li ho cancellati da Sora e inseriti nella pagina di Kingdom Hearts, qui: http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts#Curiosit.C3.A0 Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro ma non c'entra molto con Sora, riguarda di più Kingdom Hearts in generale, se ci pensi. Io intanto faccio Chain of Memories. Inoltre non vorrei essere pignolo, ma cerca di mettere il maggior numero di link possibili, anche se sono pagine che non esistono ancora. Ciao e grazie. Lexaeus 94 ... e a sua volta io ho spostato le tue aggiunte nella pagina del primo gioco. Vedi, le tue aggiunte riguardano il primo Kingdom Hearts, mentre quell'articolo Kingdom Hearts parla della serie in generale. Complimenti per il lavoro svolto, comunque!-- 18:54, lug 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, grazie DekuLink e che non avevo letto quella pagina e pensavo parlasse del primo KH, comunque io e Axel 8 intendiamo finire Sora che qualcuno ha lasciato incompleto, io ho appena finito la parte di Chain of Memories, poi passeremo ai membri dell'Organizzazione che sono più divertenti e meno lunghi da fare. Spero solo che presto arrivi qualche membro del forum a darci una mano. Ciao. Lexaeus 94 Ricordati anche che si risponde nelle discussioni altrui, non nella propria.-- 20:08, lug 14, 2010 (UTC) Mail Ti ho mandato una mail com mio indirizzo mail (che buffo da dire). Se non funziona, mandami un messaggio posizionando la freccina del mouse sulla parte destra della mia immagine. Compare "invia messaggio" ci clicchi sopra e... voilà, c'è gia il tuo nick name impostato, devi solo scrivermi il testo e, infine, cliccare su invia (ti ho dato delle ifo inutili perchè mi sa che l'avevi già scoperto). Allora ci sentiamo! Axel 8 Immagini Ricordatevi di caricare immagini con un nome che rappresenti ciò che vi è mostrato, e soprattutto di aggiungere nella descrizione "Categoria:Immagini", in modo che le immagini possano poi essere tutte facilmente ritrovate.-- 08:16, lug 16, 2010 (UTC) 300 ARTICOLI!!!!! Abbiamo raggiunto 300 articoli complimenti a tutti!!!!! Serie Xehanort Fonte dell'esistenza di una cosa del genere?-- 22:00, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) Allora aggiungi alla pagina un link ufficiale della cosa.-- 22:16, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) OK ti aiuto, ma dovo completamnte riscriverle e caricare gli artwork che secondo me sono molto meglio, dimmi su quae comincio --PRISON KEEPER 22:20, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) preferisco lasciare come immagine principale gli artwork, caso mai quelle immagini possiamo metterle subito dopo il template, uso gli atwork come immagine principale xke appare nella barra HP, cosi viene meglio secondo me Nota: non so il jcb class di lexaeus e xion, se puoi aggiungere quello di lexaeus e dirmi quello di xion se lo sai ti sono grato domani faccio organizzzione IX (demix cn cappuccio sarebbe) e demyx--PRISON KEEPER 01:46, ago 9, 2010 (UTC) per me va bene--PRISON KEEPER 12:44, ago 9, 2010 (UTC) Elementi Qualche giorno fá ho fatto un template cn ttt gli elementi, non ti dispiace occuparti tu degli elementi assieme ad axel, descrivi l´elemento le magie di quell´elemento se esistono e i nemici che sono di quel elemento esempio fuoco. nemici *Defender *Notturno Rosso ecc... dubbi su qualke elemento domandami pure, comincia su quello ke ti pare --PRISON KEEPER 16:28, ago 9, 2010 (UTC) Org Lascia i template i punti deboli e i punti di forza, é stato deciso che ogni heartless, nessuno e unversed avrebbe avuto template descrizione punti di forza e deboli, storia (solo boss), abilitá, mondi, strategia e stile di combattimento, curiositá, anche i membri dell´organizazione devono essere cosi, ti ricordo ke il responsabile degli heartless, nessuno e unversed sono io. non devi cancellare ttt x i template comunque. --PRISON KEEPER 22:55, ago 10, 2010 (UTC) xke non vuoi le tabelle? secondo me é meglio metterle, comunque si kiama Mietitore l´heartless ke controlla lurod --PRISON KEEPER 11:08, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) se faccio le tabelle per tutti i membri va bene? secondo me dovrebbero averli --PRISON KEEPER 16:25, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) gli artwork sono ufficialissimi, se guardi l´icona della barra hp di 358 e gli artwork caricati da me sono identici, x questo é meglio metterci quei artwork, ricordano le icone delle barre HP, metto le tue immagini subito dopo la tabella allora, cosi é come se avessero la stessa importanza, se puoi fai anke le pagine degli elementi, li trovi qui gli elementi --PRISON KEEPER 19:51, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, allora da una sistematina a quelle ke ci sono gia (agrabah, isole del destino, isola che non c´e´ e cittá di mezzo gia me ne sono occupato io), la tabella gia esiste, prendila da uno dei mondi ke ti ho detto fai copia incoll e modificale --PRISON KEEPER 20:55, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) quel che posso faccio non ho tutto il tempo libero, quando posso io le tabelle le fo, comunque abbiamo un problema con marluxia, non ho una tabella adatta x lui, se puoi farla tu altrimenti ci provo io. comunque io mi occupo anche di creare un fangame, ma sn ttt in vacanza se puoi aiutarmi questo é il mio indirizzo msn raziel-1993@hotmail.it il forum del fangame é questo http://thedarkprophecy.forumcommunity.net/ --PRISON KEEPER 14:44, ago 16, 2010 (UTC) Compiti Ciao! Dammi pure i compiti Axel 8 Ok, per far prima posso fare copia e incolla dai Keyblade che ho scritto in KH (gioco) e KH2. Comincio subito! Ho un problema con la pagina, ci metterò un po'.... Eseguo subito! tabella quel ke intendevo é ke nn esiste una tabella x marluxia, roxas e xion dato ke marluxia, roxas e xion tecnicamente nn si affrontano, eccetto ke altre forme: -sconosciuto (marluxia con cappuccio) -falso marluxia (un´altro nessuno, paginaa gia esistente) -marluxia spettro (trasformazione di marluxia) -marluxia angelico (trasformazione di marluxia spettro) -organizzazione xiii (roxas con cappuccio) -xion, 1a forma -xion, 2a forma -xion, 3a forma -xion, forma finale le forme organizzazione sono delle "forme" cosi per dire con il cappuccio (tranne x marluxia che nella guida la forma viene chiamata sconosciuto), nella wikia nn la trovi xke hanno fatto ttt in una pagina unica, puoi trovare queste forme nel grillario di kh2 (ttt tranne di marluxia, roxas e naturalmente xion) e nel grillario di fm1 (solo organizzazione I), in 358 invece é presente solo numero XIV (xion cn cappuccio), dunque nn toglierli ke il mio computer é stra mega lento e mi ci vogliono ore x rimetterli. le pagine le fo quando posso --PRISON KEEPER 02:58, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) forme incappucciate quelle sono informazioni importanti, dunque le rimetto, ho anche delle ottime informazioni anche per loro sopratutto x organizzazione I, sconosciuto e organizzazione XIII essendo anche dei boss, lasciarli é meglio le faccio appena posso, fidati ;) Elementi Ciao Lexaeus 94! Un utente mi ha dato il template con gli elementi ma uno di essi (Fulmine) la Wikia lo riconduce alle armi di Larxene. Si potrebbe chiamare quella pagina "Coltelli (Fulmine)" in modo da non confondere l'elemento dall'arma? Axel 8 Ok, grazie! Aspetta un attimo a salvare sulle carte perchè scrivo la strategia Finito grazie! Te l'ho chiesto perchè mi è già capitato altre volte che un'utente salvi prima di me mentre scrivo e poi, quando tocca salvare a me, mi viene fuori il cartello "Attento un'altro utente ha riportato queste modifiche, se premi salva non verrà salvato il tuo lavoro e per salvarlo devi scirverlo nella casella in alto" ci ho provato a scriverlo ma non me l'ha salvato comunque. Ciao! Io forse torno nel pomeriggio o stasera. Grazie per le Keyblade! Comunque io avevo creato solo quelle di KH e KH II. Bello il nuovo Paese delle Meraviglie! Meglio del primo! 400! Lexaeus siamo ormai a 400! Yuppieee! Axel 8 Ciao Lexaeus 94! Sono sempre Axel 8 e ti dicevo che oggi non scrivo sui Keyblade perchè aiuto PRISON negli elementi. Farò i giorni alternati quindi i Keyblade li continuo domani. Ciao! Il Paese delle Meraviglie Aiutati con la pagina dell'Isola del Destino per mettere il template del mondo in cima e della galleria di immagini di personaggi e quella dei nemici in fondo (che devono venire dopo), nonchè un'immagine vicino al paragrafo della storia che sia collegata. In questo modo, questa pagina sarà bella pronta per essere sbattuta in prima pagina del sito. Ah, e non dimenticare di firmarti nelle discussioni!-- 07:51, ago 24, 2010 (UTC) Luce Sì fai pure! Non avevo un modello certo ed ho provato ad inventarmi come fosse la pagina. Secondo te se continuo con quel modello non vanno bene le pagine? (se mi rispondi negativamente è meglio perchè così apprendo dai miei errori e provo a cambiare l'impostazione della pagina). Axel 8 Io direi che gli argomenti sono diversi: Oscurità in generale ed Oscurità in senso tecnico (armi, attacchi, nemici, poteri, i danni inflitti). Luce in generale (eroi della Luce, poteri) e quando la Luce viene utilizzata in combattimento. Potrebbe andare? Rapido messaggio Non ti preoccupare quando mi devi dire qualcosa di negativo! Sono importanti i giudizi negativi perchè è da quelli che si conoscono i propri sbagli! Adesso darò una occhiata ma stamattina non riuscirò più a scrivere. Lincando Tenebre viene fuori un Heartless infatti se tu vai sulla mia pagina delle discussioni e guardi la tabella degli elementi e posizioni (solo posizionare) la freccia del mouse su Tenebre viene scritto per intero che la pagina si chiama Tenebre (elemento). Ciao! Axel 8 ps. preferisco qualcuno sincero che mi dica "hai sbagliato a scrivere la pagina" pittosto che "bravo complimenti ottimo lavoro" quando la pagina è completamente errata. Ciao! XD Una cosa: PRISON mi ha detto che il Keyblade di topolino si chiama Catena Regale D (l'ha scritto nella lista keyblade) perchè quando si linka il Keyblade Oscuro ti porta a quello che utilizzava Ansem-Riku. Che cosa decidiamo di scrivere per Topolino? Keyblade Oscura? Catena Regale D? Sì così è meglio la pagina! Seguirò questo esempio per i prossimi elementi. Ciao! Axel 8 Ok faro come mi hai detto. Un' ultima cosa: Minni come lo scriviamo? Minni o Minnie? Minnie mi sembra il più corretto... Sì mi va benissimo! Però devo anche aiutare PRISON negli elementi.... per favore tu potresti scrivere la parti di Kairi che io non ho scritto (KHCoM ecc.) io poi penserò anche alla Regina Minnie e Paperina perchè mancano completamente le pagine! Io direi anche di tener conto, come personaggi principali, i personaggi di FFVII e FFVIII direi Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid ecc. Il problema è che io non conosco molte info su loro quindi magari forse andrò a vederle meglio su internet. Ora devo andare, se vuoi mandami il progetto scrivendomelo sulla Wiki o via mail. Ciao ci sentiremo! Kairi Il problema di Kairi è che cè un documento molto pesante che non gli permette di visualizzare bene la pagina. Se guardi in alto a destra ultimo comando c'è scritto "codice sorgente". In quella pagina non funziona, è un po'complesso scrivere in quel modo perchè, ad esempio, se devi scrivere in grassetto devi aggiungere alla parola certi simboli in modo che il risultato finale sia la parola in grassetto. Mi prenderai per sfaticato visto che non stò facendo niente ma ho veramente poco tempo che non ne vale la pena di mettersi a scrivere un nuovo articolo. Adesso dò una occhiata alle pagine che hai creato perchè mi interessano. Ciao! Axel 8 Sì sono io Axel 8 a scriverti su Kairi. Dovevo esporre anche io il problema ma così ti ho già detto tutto. Mi sono scordato di dirti che se vuoi scrivere sulla pagina di Kairi devi fare così: *Se vuoi mettere il grassetto devi scrivere così: 3 apostrofi all'inizio della parola, la parola che vuoi scrivere attaccata ai primi 3 apostrofi e, infine altri tre apostrofi finali attaccati alla parola ex ' parola ' ex2 ' Kairi ' *Se vuoi lincare una parola la devi scrivere così: parola ex Kairi *Se vuoi mettere il Titolo 4 devi fare così: osservando che gli altri titoli hanno tre uguali all'inizio e tre alla fine devi fare la stessa cosa per il tuo titolo ma attento: non utilizzare il segno uguale della tastiera perchè è diverso da quello nel testo. Copia esattamente quello del testo Se non vuoi scrivere perchè diventa complicato (io ci ho messo un bel po' prima di terminare) puoi spedirimi l'articolo che te lo riscrivo pari pari sulla pagina. Ciao e scusami se ho fatto l'impiccione! Axel 8 ATTENZIONE: LE FORMULE CHE TIO HO DATO VANNO SCRITTE TUTTE ATTACCATE! IO LE HO DOVUTE STACCARE ALTRIMENTI WIKIA ME LE DAVA IN GRASSETTO OPPURE LE LINKAVA. Pagine Le pagine vanno benissimo! Grazie per la certezza su Minnie e grazie ancora se ci penserai tu ai personaggi di FF! Axel 8 Tratti avevi detto x gli altri membri di mettere i render xke gli artwork erano solo il volto, gli artwork di roxas sono a corpo intero, dunque vanno benissimo x immagini principali. inoltre comincio a fare i nessuno mancanti: bit, falce, xemnas (finale), organizzazione II, organizzazione III, organizzazione VII, organizzazione IX, organizzazione X, sconosciuto, marluxia-spettro, marluxia-angelico, organizzazione XIII, numero XIV, xion, xion, 1a forma, xion, 2a forma, xion, 3a forma, xion, forma finale non ppena finisco le pagine di nessuno incomplete, intanto vedi se puoi fai gli altri elementi simile a quello della luce --PRISON KEEPER 16:17, ago 24, 2010 (UTC) Elementi Ho creato la pagina Fulmine ma non l'ho terminata! Ho salvato solamente per sicurezza perchè ora devo guardare alcuni filmati per accertarmi su quello che scriverò. Ti chiedo se, per favore, potresti non riportare modifiche su quella pagina perchè altrimenti mi salta fuori quel segnale di cui ti ho già parlato. Ciao! Axel 8 ps. sarà così un po' per tutti gli elementi Ho finito Fulmine. Grazie! Immagini Servirebbe un'immagine per desilampada. Io non l'ho trovata potresti pensarci tu? Axel 8 Scusami non è desilampada ma lampada magica. Grazie Mille Lexaeus! Io non l'avevo trovata una bella immagine. non esiste lo farei con piacere, ma non esiste alcuna tabella adatta per roxas (org.) e io non le so fare, quelle esistenti ho semplicemnte fatto copia-incolla da quella ingelse, metto la tabella x riku appena posso, l´immagine metto quella di kh2, dato che é meglio mettere l´aspetto attuale del personaggio errore grave l´animofago non é un key, ma una spada, se non mi credi controlla la wikia inglese, neanche sul gioco viene mai detto ke é un key, in 358 infatti l´arma di riku viene classifica come spada, dato ke usa sia il key che l´animofago sono 2 tipi di armi, non so ki ti ha detto una simile cazzata --PRISON KEEPER 00:08, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) Aiuto Lexaeus io sono sulla Wiki. Se ti serve una mano sono pronto ad aiutarti. Ti ho anche risposto al messaggio. Axel 8 Le armi di Paperino e Pippo ci sono già! Ora, se vuoi, possiamo linkarle e mettere le immagini più l'attacco ecc. come per i Keyblade. Potrebbe andare? Sisthra, inoltre, mi ha risposto che ha quasi tutti gli FF quindi ci darà una grossa mano per i personaggi di FF. Per orario mio, però, dovrò usicre dalla Wiki verso le 11 e 10. Paperino e Pippo: adesso linko il nome delle armi, ma sapettiamo prima di togliere le descrizioni al loro fianco perchè saranno quelle da aggiungere all'interno della pagina. Una volta finito le possiamo eliminare. Forse srò sulla Wiki, ma verso le 6 perchè prima devo fare i compiti (accidenti a loro!) perchè sono un po' indietro (per pigrizzia XD). Non te la prenderai se ti dico che: i valori delle armi li prendo dalle due guide che ho comprato di KH (una in inglese perchè in italia su e-bay costava troppo oppure non si trovava (non ti preoccupare: quando scrivo a proposito dei personaggi quello lo scrivo proprio io e non lo copio da nessuna parte!)) Non ti preoccupare, ti volevo solo rassicurare che io non scopiazzo da nessuna parte. Ciao! Io torno per le 18 e forse ci sarò stasera verso le 21. Se non ci sono alle 18 alle 21 sono sicurissimo. Scherzo dicevo per scherzare, non ti stavo rimproverando, comunque massa ombra l´ho fatto da un pezzo, tipologia corrotti--PRISON KEEPER 11:29, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Armi senza pot ti becchi le armi piu deboli dei membri, per avere le armi + potenti (interdizione, tiratore scelto ecc...) hai bisogno del pot. zero (quello col simbolo dei nessuno) disponibie dopo aver finito il gioco dal moguri (org.). --PRISON KEEPER 14:20, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Mail Ti ho già risposto alla mail. Axel 8 Non ti preoccupare per le immagini! Capita anche a me ogni tanto e non c'è niente da fare. Kapperi! Ma a me era capitato un errore diverso, non come questo. Quì, quando carichi l'iimagine dice proprio "le immagini su questa wikia sono disabilitate". Infatti quello che ti ho scritto è la sua traduzione in italiano. Anche a me lo da in inglese, però stamattina funziona! Mi è già capitato che la Wiki non mi si selezionasse in modo corretto, forse è il sistema che si aggiorna perchèè puoi notare che, alcune volte, il programma, se entri non registrato, risultano meno articoli di quando ti registri. Magari è solo l'aggiornamento. Scudo Lexaeus 94 avresti una immagine per lo Scudo di Gigas? Axel 8 Immagini Ricordati di firmare sempre le discussioni! Comunque era un problema di wikia, è passato nella serata di ieri.-- 08:29, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Armi Certo, farò così! Grazie per avermi avvertito! Axel 8 Cin-Cin CIN-CIN AI 500 ARTICOLI! Axel 8 problemone le tabelle mettono autamaticamente categoria: boss di kingdom heartss..., devo togliere le tabelle a marluxia e xion, domani mattina comincio a creare delle tabelle x gli heartless e i nessuno non nemici o boss --PRISON KEEPER 19:40, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) teoria su saix ne dubito che volesse scavalcare xemnas, si è visto nei giochi la sua fedeltà, credo che volesse trovare la stanza per ricevere dei gradi superiori da xemnas, infatti xemnas è interessato alle stanza essendo il nessuno di xehanort (fusione di terra e maestro xehanort) dunque potrebbe avere degli interessi nel ritrovare il suo amico ven. inoltre credo che saix volesse la morte di vexen e zexion non tanto per i loro piani, ma per prendere ancora piu importanza. vexen infatti era a capo del progetto replica che crea i nessuno artificili, zexion potrebbe essere l'assistente di vexen del progetto, infatti in bbs even semprava un tutore per ienzo, quindi dopo la morte di vexen zexion avrebbe preso il comando del progetto replica, ma senza vexen e zexion il comando sarebbe sicuramente passato a saix, inoltre sembra che saix e xemnas si conoscano bene, non credo che xemnas gli dia il grado piu alto dell'organizzazione (escludendo xemnas ovvio) a un nessuno che non hai mai visto non trovi? e poi saix voleva ardentemente un cuore, un'altro motivo della sua fedeltà, forse voleva il comando del progetto per cercare di completare kh prima, credo volesse creare un nuovo nessuno replica, altrimenti non credo avrebbe considerato xion un errore, ma le mie sono solo ipotesi --PRISON KEEPER 16:42, set 1, 2010 (UTC) domanda devo metterli anche a roxas e xion o li lascio dato che c'è direttamente la lista di key?--PRISON KEEPER 17:07, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Mail Ciao Lexaeus 94! Ti ho risposto alla mail ed ora lavoro. Axel 8 Lexaues 94 l'argomento di cui parli sono keyblade? ps. per favore non modificare Terra perchè ci stò lavorando. Grazie! Sì è Terra elemento. Sono keyblade gli argomenti di cui parli nelle pagine? Certo non l'ho dimenticato! XD Te l'ho scritto nel messaggio (forse, non mo ricordo) prima però devo fare un elemento (SM!) I keyblade delle pagine 358/2 e bbs li vui linkati? Adesso li scrivo in grassetto... Sì linkerò anche quelle delle altre pagine così, come mi hai consigliato (ciòè è un buon consiglio) le keyblade sono accessibili da più punti della wikia. Potresti provare a linkare tu le tre keyblade in rosso di KH II? Le mie linkature non funzionano... Grazie mille Lexaeus 94! Io ho concluso quello che mi hai chiesto e scrivo gli scudi di Pippo. armi le metto appena trovo i loro nomi in italiano--PRISON KEEPER 09:40, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Messaggio Ho visto e sono nuovamente in linea. Appena finisci gli scrivo anche io. Admin Hai perfettamente ragione, ma ti farò admin solo dopo che lascerai la fottutissima firma dopo il messaggio. Dannazione, non è difficile, clicca sul penultimo buttone blu sopra il messaggio! Fra di voi non serve, vi contattate spesso e sapete chi è chi dal testo del messaggio, ma io non capisco mai che sei te! Prova, se passerai il test della morte diverrai admin.-- 18:14, set 2, 2010 (UTC) No, non intedevo così: scopiazza Axel 8, lui ha capito. Scrivendo solo il tuo nome non posso accedere alla tua discussioni utente e rispondere subito. Devi cliccare, al termine del messaggio, sul penultimo bottone come fa Axel 8. Appena lo farai, avrai il potere di scatenare tempeste (come tutti gli admin, del resto).-- 18:27, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Ti ho fatto admin, ma davvero, chiedi ad Axel8 come firmarsi nello stesso modo come fa lui.-- 18:32, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin 2 Siamo già amministratori! E' festa! Axel 8 Non sò come si fa ma vado su "codice sorgente" mi posizioni col mouse e scrivo tutto attaccato Axel 8 l'ho scritto staccato altrimenti mi scrive la firma in blu. Non è semplice. Primo, salva l'immagine di Roxas dalla mia firma. Poi trovane una di Laxaeus e trasformala della stessa grandezza esatta della mia. Poi devi caricarla sul sito (ricordati di inserire Categoria:immagini). Successivamente crei una nuova pagina intitolata "Utente:Lexaeus 94/firma". Li dentro ci copi questo: [[Discussioni_utente:Lexaeus 94|'Lexaeus 94/big>']] Modifichi il nome file con quello dell'immagine che hai caricato, il resto te l'ho già impostato io. Non è ancora finita: clicca in alto su "preferenze", cerchi il campo "Soprannome (nickname)" e vi inserisci dentro: Dopo aver salvato, dovrai ANCORA creare un'altra pagina, intitolata "Utente:Lexaeus/firma1". Dentro ci incolli questo: . Hai finito, da adesso in poi cliccando sul penultimo quadratino in alto rilascerai la tua firma fighissima. Prova anche tu (e se lo capisci mostralo anche ad Axel 8).-- 20:31, set 2, 2010 (UTC) A te basta farci sopra click destro e salva con nome. E comunque non ce n'erano di Laxeus, se è questo che volevi sapere.-- 21:14, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Axel 8 Ciao! Sono sulla wiki e ti ho risposto alla mail. Fai pure le modifiche che vuoi, io sistemo i Trio e poi creo il nuovo elemento. Io la firma linkata la facevo anche da non amministratore, bastava seguire quello che ti ho scritto nell'argomento in alto. Noproblem. In basso prima di "salva la pagina" c'è scritto "aggiungi categoria" ci clicchi sopra e devi scrivere la categoria in cui la vuoi mettere. In questo caso ci scrivi "immagine". Una volta fatto premi il tasto "invio" della tastiera e salvi la pagina. Prego! Ci stò provando anche io a fare la firma. Lexaeus sai dove si trovi il comando: preferenze? Grazie per la info! Passami l'immagine che hai che te la sistemo come stò per fare con axel. Ti chiedo se io posso passarti la mia e se me la rimpicciolisci perchè non ho capito come si fa. Potrebbe andare? Ci proverò, ma tra un po' perchè stò scrivendo il Ghiaccio. Ti farò sapere. Mi serve che tu me la spedisca perchè la devo caricare dal PC perchè le immagini che salvo dalla Wiki non riesco poi a visualizzarle. Non si vede l'immagine. immagine per la firma se non ci riesci rimpiccioliscila con paint e caricatela, ma ricorda, quando salvi devi salvarla sul formato jpg, è impossibile caricare immagini di formato bit, ma non so dirti altro--PRISON KEEPER 08:59, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Aspetta aspetta Vabbè lasciamo stare l'e-mail. Spiegami: Io posiziono l'immagine in una qualsiasi pagina ma per trasferirla in categoria immagini come faccio? non basta andare su aggiungi categoria perchè mi salva l'intera pagina, quindi cosa devo afre all'immagine? Lexaeus 94 No, devi andare su: "upload a new image" sotto la barra di ricerca. Ti verrà chiesto di fare "sfoglia" e trovare l' immagine. Una volta fatto vai nella barra grande sotto e scrivi TUTTO ATTACCATO IN FILA ORIZZONTALE QUESTO CODICE: * *Categoria:Immagini * Io te l'ho scritto staccato altrimenti non riesco a farti l'esempio perchè me lo linka sul serio. Immagine Nella pagina Utente:Lexaeus 94/firma devi incollare tutto quell'affare che ti avevo mostrato (senza le "nowiki" in cima e fondo) sostituendo il nome della mia immagine con quella che hai caricato tu su Laxaeus.-- 17:07, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Ho sistemato le due pagine (un bel po' di errori, eh), adesso controlla di aver attivato la cosa come ti avevo detto dalle preferenze. Ricordati quando carichi le immagini che le dovresti caricare col nome di ciò che rappresentano. Piuttosto che gvg749 (o come diavolo si chiama quella che hai caricato) dovevi caricarla col nome "Lexaeus combatte".-- 17:35, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Devi copiare ed incollare questo dopo il testo: "--~~~~" (senza virgolette e senza nowiki).-- 18:03, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Mi dispiace Lexaeus ma l'immagine non si vede Axel 8 Ngh, stesso errore capitato ad Axel 8. Cercherò aiuto per sistemare la cosa una volta per tutte, ma... ma domani, per oggi abbiamo provato abbastanza fra tutti e due.-- 18:09, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Prova, ma non è così che funziona per me. Comunque vi ho detto che guardo domani, non preouccupatevi.-- 18:17, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Rimetti firma1 e ce ne occupiamo domani.-- 18:20, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Lexaeus sono Axel 8 ho bisogno di sapere che cosa sono le armi che hai scritto di Xehanort. Le devo tutte catalogare e mi serve sapere cosa siano. Grazie! Ok! Sapresti dirmi in che pagina sono raccolte? (non l'ho notato quando le hai scritte). Partirò tra un po' Lexaeus non riesco a trovare quelle lame di Xehanort. C'è un pagina che le raccoglie tutte? Axel 8 Firma Ho chiesto supporto, attendi.-- 12:48, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Capitan Uncino Ho trovato un po' di tempo per scrivere. Modifico immediatamente Uncino e sistemo la serratura (mi è balzata una idea in testa). Ciao! ps. non credo ci incontreremo perchè ti scrivo questo messaggio alle 8 e 05 di mattina. Axel 8 Non mi è venuta bene la storia, modifica pure. Non fare capitan uncino boss in khcom perchè devo ancora guardare i suoi filmati, a quello ci penso io (adoro fare i boss!) Jafar Esiste il combattimento di Jafar non genio in KHCoM? Axel 8 Per favore non modificare Peter Pan perchè continuo a lavorarci domani. Ciao! lavoro ho fatto sistemato ttt le pagine mondi e sub-mondi esistenti, ma ora ho intenzione di occuparmi degli unversed, ma per poterlo fare ho bisogno delle tipologie, se te la senti e se sei esperto su di loro me le potresti fare tu o axel, comunque senza non posso farli bene, verrebbero male senza di esse--PRISON KEEPER 19:53, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Roxas roxas lascialo cosi, ogni pagina parla di un argomento diverso: Roxas-prima che veniva introdotto nell'org e prime volte che si è visto nella saga (com e intro di 358), quando vive nella crepuscopoli virtuale (fine 358-kh2), quando si ricongiunge a sora (fine kh2) e il suo collegamento con sora (coded) Organizzazione XIII-Parla di lui come boss (in kh2 fm+ e coded), battaglia contro riku (358), battaglia contro sora (kh2) e battaglia contro sora dati (coded) Roxas (org.)-parla di quando era nell'org. e battaglia contro xion(358), quando si ricongiunge a sora a fine battaglia (kh2), in generale nella storia di coded (eccetto battaglia) dunque è meglio lasciarli p.s. ho ritrovato la nds ora ti faccio le armi.--PRISON KEEPER 05:27, set 7, 2010 (UTC) artwork perchè odi gli artwork?, secondo me sono fatti molto bene e sono perfetti come immagini principali--PRISON KEEPER 09:24, set 7, 2010 (UTC) sentimento persistente forse pero è meglio fare sentimento persistente come pagina a parte--PRISON KEEPER 09:28, set 7, 2010 (UTC) grossa cazzata XD è impossibile recuperarla, ora la devi rifare tuuuuuttta da capo, ma guarda il lato positivo, ora la pagina sta in un posto migliore (fanculo) XD--PRISON KEEPER 10:00, set 7, 2010 (UTC) occupato adesso mi sto occupando di creare i template x gli unversed e axel mi sta aiutando a separarli, inoltre ti ho messo le armi di xigbar e xaldin, ma ancora non capisco perchè odi gli artwork, io li trovo bellissimi e adattissimi per le immagini principali--PRISON KEEPER 10:04, set 7, 2010 (UTC) scherzo guarda che prima stavo scherzando non devi prendertela, era uno scherzo tra amici tutto qui--PRISON KEEPER 10:08, set 7, 2010 (UTC) dicevo sul serio quando dico che scherzavo, da me si scherza in quel modo, non volevo offenderti, ma se l'ho fatto mi scuso moltissimo, non succederà piu--PRISON KEEPER 10:49, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Firma Adesso la firma dovrebbe funzionare correttamente: apri la pagina delle preferenze (in alto a destra), vai nella scheda "Profilo utente" e inserisci il codice nella casella "Soprannome"; poi inserisci il segno di spunta nella casella "Interpreta i comandi wiki nella firma (senza collegamento automatico)". In questo modo la firma dovrebbe finalmente attivarsi...-- 10:29, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Si trova sotto alla barra del nickname: Ora basta firmarsi normalmente al termine dei messaggi premendo il tastino nella barra degli strumenti. Basta firmarsi con quel tastino al termine del messaggio e dovrebbe comparire la firma quando salvi la pagina, fai una prova adesso rispondendomi nella mia discussione!-- 11:18, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Inoltre inoltre il fanculo non era diretto a te, ma diciamo che io considero tutti gli articoli cancellati come se vanno a fanculo, non lo dicevo a te, dimentichiamo questa storia e torniamo amici come prima OK?--PRISON KEEPER 11:41, set 7, 2010 (UTC) non ho mai detto che hai cominciato te, ma sono felice che sia tutto tornato come prima e scusa ancora^^--PRISON KEEPER 11:47, set 7, 2010 (UTC) finiamola e basta che è meglio--PRISON KEEPER 11:52, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Lexaeus 94! Ciao sono Axel 8 e adesso scrivo. In questo momento non ho guardato la mail e la guarderò domani. Guardo le novità e...............c'è un nuovo utente! Evvai più aiuto! -- 16:17, set 7, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Lexaeus 94 non voglio rovinarti la tua gioia della firma ma............. quando tu firmi con l'immagine quello che scrivo io non viene selezionato del tutto. Prova a guardare sulla pagina di PRISON quello che gli ho scritto prima......c'è ne solo un pezzo. Spero tu non te la prenda se prima di firmare contatto Don per sentire l'errore? -- 16:28, set 7, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ehi sono bellissime le carte! Ora creo l'elemento Aria. No direi che non te la immobilizza. Se lo fà ho già in mente la soluzione per quando scrivo. No, non devessere questo perchè io ho salvato l'animazione e caricato l'animazione, invece tu hai salvato l'animazione ma l'hai caricata come immagine e quindi si può attivare (nota che il contorno della mia immagine è rosa, ciòè che è una animazione ma non si muove(forse hai ragione tu)) ma quando firmi cambia il carattere della scrittura e, a sua volta, la visualizzazione. Tranquillo non ti voglio rovinare la firma, se vuole stopparla gli dico di lasciarla così e le mie conversazione le scrivo con più frasi a capo della pagina (faccio così perchè fino a un certo limite lo vede ma dopo no). No Problem. Messaggio Non so se a te è arrivato un messaggio in inglese sulla tua pagina ma te lo dico lo stesso (lo manda la direzione di Wikia): dice che nelle prossime 48 ore faranno dei lavori e quindi potrebbero esserci dei problemi a connettesi e a modificare. Si scusano anche". -- 16:49, set 7, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ho visto che hai cambiato immagine! Bella! Io non ho ancora capito come la mia non stia nel quadratino (sarà perchè è una immagine rettangolare). Mah....la mia firma mi piace così anche se non è animata (tanto la posso vedere animata su MYHOME). Ciao Lexaeus 94! Per favore Lexaeus non modificare la pagina Aria che la finisco domani. Ciao! Complimenti ad entrambi! La tua firma è un tantino grande, ma l'importante è che sia riuscita. Ricordati di lasciarla sempre!-- 18:00, set 7, 2010 (UTC) ultimo keyblade e template non so se lo sai, ma da qualche giorno è stato confermato che il keyblade di vanitas (ingranaggio del vuoto) sarà disponibile in bbs americano/europeo, dunque ho cambiato il nome della pagina keyblade di vanitas qualche giorno fa, ma è anche disponibile un nuovo key chiamato senza nome: ottenibile sconfiggendo il figuro misterioso, inoltre ho appena finito i template per gli unversed normali e boss, mi sono venuti ottimi, domani inizio a farli, una volta finiti gli unversed continuo a fare altre pagine che secondo voi sono necessarie. --PRISON KEEPER 21:16, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Firma Avevi dimenticato di chiudere il tag , comunque ci ho pensato io. Una domanda: per quale ragione avevi cancellato la pagina Ventus? Se vuoi ad esempio che cliccando sulla pagina Ven si venga automaticamente indirizzati alla pagina Ventus, basta creare la pagina "Ven" con questo codice: #REDIRECTVentus -- 22:41, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Appunto, i redirect servono proprio a quello scopo. Evita quindi di cancellare le pagine se non è strettamente necessario, specialmente se non sei molto pratico, perché si rischia di fare dei pasticci e perdere le cronologie delle pagine. Comunque io non ho modificato le dimensioni dell'immagine.-- 22:52, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Ti introduco una novità: ho creato il Portale comunità, che possiamo utilizzare come una specie di forum dove discutere dei problemi del sito o di qualsiasi altra cosa che riguarda la community. Per favore occupati tu di divulgare la notizia tra gli altri utenti, grazie.-- 23:26, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Progetti Non esiste un capo, siete tutti e tre amministratori, e non esiste un grado più alto o qualcosache io possa fare per fare uno di voi "capo" della squadra. Essendo tutti e tre allo stesso livello, puoi metterti d'accordo con loro per organizzare il lavoro come hai pensato, ma io non posso farci molto. Anche se sono comunque curioso di sentire questo progetto.-- 08:22, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Problema (risolto) Scusami il disturbo Lexaeus 94 ora ho risolto il problema perchè utilizzo FireFox al posto di Explorer e mi si vedono le conversazioni. Ciao! -- 09:16, set 8, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Mail Ciao Lexaeus 94! Ti ho spedito due mail. (te l'ho scritto perchè alcune volte mi dà l'errore di invio e, dopo qualche giorno, mi ritorna indietro la mail). -- 07:16, set 9, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 lavoro perfetto, inoltre credo di averci preso la mano sulle tabelle, quindi se non ti dispiace appena finisco gli unversed faccio le tabelle x gli heartless e nessuno non nemici/boss, poi faccio tutto quello che mi dici--PRISON KEEPER 11:47, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Boss Nel mio lavoro potrebbe esserci il compito di descrivere abilità e tecniche di un po' di Boss (intendo quelli non Heartless o Nessuno o Unversed) come Malefica ecc.? -- 13:09, set 9, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok, ma gli incantesimi li voleva finire Sisthra. Intanto faccio solo gli elementi. Diamole solo un po' di tempo, glielo scrivo dopo sulla sua pagina di discussione però ci penso io. Le ho dato una settimana di tempo. Va bene? Grazie. Però le ho dato una settimana perchè ha problemi di navigazione quì sopra e gli articoli li deve scrivere sul PC per poi copiarli quà sopra e, normalmente lo fa di sera. Per info: Sisthra ha creato parecchie pagine sulle Categorie, tutte le magie finora e la pagina di Cid. Inoltre le ho chiesto se lei poteva occuparsi dei personaggi di FF (mi ha detto che ha quasi tutti i videogame) e direi che li stà scrivendo. Sì in effetti non l'ho sentita ultimamente. Puoi dargliene 3? (tieni conto che domani si farà ben poco la mattina. Io mi fionderò in negozio! Domani ci sarò forse al pomeriggio). Che sfortuna se domani non esce! Mezza Italia lo attende da mesi! Speriamo il bene! Grazie per i 3. Ciao sn Vladimir il nuovo utente, guarda k non sn rinco e so cm cavarmela su una wikia e i tuoi consigli me li ficco su x il culo (al diavolo le tue nn parolaccie), vaffanculo a tt gli amministratori di sti siti che si credono dei duri ma non valgono un caxo. brutto stronzo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nn era una foto quella k mi hai spedito xk ha cominciato a caricare un programma quando ho klikkato k kazzo mi hai fatto?!?! Io ho la chiavetta che ha 3 giga al mese e sto coso mi sta fottendo tt il traffico, ok scusa ti prego disattivami quel programma, mi sta fottendo decine di mega, perfavore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!mi scadrà la promo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! te lo chiedo in ginocchio scusa Ti prego lexeus aiutami, il tuo programma nn si ferma ok sn un idiota scs t prego aiutami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nuovo Utente Siamo messi bene se abbiamo utenti così sulla wiki!-- 21:26, set 9, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 BANNARE!! secondo me dobbimo bannare quelfrocio di vladmir marluxia, uno ke si kiamacosi nn po essere altro ke un frocio, ke ne dite?--PRISON KEEPER 07:29, set 10, 2010 (UTC) ben detto, voleva anke diventare amministratore, io lo faccio diventare polvere. p.s. nn so riuscito a trovare bbs, sto pomeriggio vado a macerata x cercarlo, puoi mettere tu i nomi ufficiali italiani degli unversed? --PRISON KEEPER 07:59, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Promesse Con tutte le promesse che si è fatto se si fosse fermato non se ne è neanche avverata una! Io dico Sì a bannarlo! -- 08:18, set 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. ti ho spedito una mail L'artbook è del formato di una scatola per un gioco PSP e, nel suo intenro, ci sono 48 pagine ma contengono le stesse immagini che puoi facilmente trovare su internet (per Neverland ci sono le immagini dei suoi personaggi; per Radiant Graden la stessa cosa e poi, verso il fondo, ci sono le immagini dei Screen Saver che puoi trovare sul sito giapponese ed americano. Niente di speciale insomma.) Ok, continuo gli elementi! Bannare gli utenti Questo messaggio è stato inviato a tutti gli admin. Ok, conosco i pezzenti come quello che si era iscritto e sono semplicemente tipetti che non hanno nulla da fare e rompono le scatole a chi lavora seriamente. Non bisogna mai abbassarsi al loro livello. Ora che sapete come bannare, imparate subito una cosa: sono degli insetti che vanno schiacciati subito. Ho visto che nella sua discussione vi siete messi a litigare con lui, ma a che diavolo serve insultarlo (quando potete bannarlo)? Le prossime volte che trovate questi tipi (perchè avendo girato molte altre wiki vi stupireste di quanti ne esistono) non esistate a bannarli subito, non rispondetegli neanche una singola volta. E un'altra cosa solo per te, Lexaeus: non so se l'hai fatto apposta o meno a mettere solo tre giorni di ban per l'utente, ma la verità è che bisogna levarseli all'infinito. Se li lasci tornare potrebbero farlo, mentre sappiamo tutti che non sarà un utente che tornerà chiedendo scusa e mettendosi a lavorare sodo. Ban. Infinito. Grazie per l'attenzione, continuate pure col lavoro.-- 08:45, set 10, 2010 (UTC) PROBLEMA non so ke tabella hai usato, ma é taaaaanto complicata ti conviene crearne una nuova o mettere le descrizini cosi *Shadow (immagine) **descrizione *neoshadow (immagine) **descrizione metterli in ordine di tipologie cm ho fatto io forse viene meglio, ma se preferisci l´ordine di COM fa pure, non so dove mettere le mani sulla tabella attuale--PRISON KEEPER 08:50, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Miracolo é ufficiale: l'uscita di BBS provoca veramente strani effetti,perchè nonostante oggi Internet vada da schifo è riuscito a postarmi l'articolo su Yuffie. Il prossimo sarà Leon,lo sto già scrivendo,poi toccherà a Tifa e agli altri personaggi minori. Sisthra Bè,questi sono gli svantaggi dello scrivere su Internet,è difficile dare un certo tono ai messaggi. Non volevo sembrare aggressiva o qualcosa del genere,anzi,volevo solo scusarmi per la mia scarsa presenza ^^' (in tono forse un pò sarcastico,ma quello era più che altro per sfogarmi della mia connessione Internet che a volte,credimi,va veramente da schifo) In ogni caso,nei prossimi giorni con l'inizio della scuola sarò ancora meno presente,non credo che sarebbe una buona idea se entrassi nella vostra squadra,probabilmente avrei problemi a portare a termine i lavori. Ti va bene se per ora mi occupo dei personaggi di Final Fantasy(a meno che non se ne stia occupando già qualcun altro)? Una volta terminati quelli,potrei occuparmi delle schede di altri personaggi non ancora fatti,mi trovo meglio a scrivere quelle piuttosto che articoli su armi o oggetti. Sisthra Lascia stare,ho fatto,postato articolo su Aeris,anche se ancora con qualche correzione da fare. Sisthra E' colpa mia Lexaeus credevo andassero bene.-- 18:49, set 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ora li sitemo tutti. Carte Quando linki le abilità che contengono un + non lincare il + ma solamente il nome dell'abilità o magia così è più facile l'accesso.-- 19:19, set 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 UFFICIALE ho comprato il gioco, il nome in italiano è Neisciens non Unversed--PRISON KEEPER 20:17, set 10, 2010 (UTC) BBS Mi dispiace ti arrivi tardi, ho visto che mi hai mandato una mail, la guarderò più tardi (dev essere interessantissimo!). Questa mattina non riuscirò a scrivere perchè devo andare a scuola per vedere le materie che avrò martedì. Ciao!-- 08:38, set 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Vanitas vanitas me ne occupo io non ti preoccupare--PRISON KEEPER 12:11, set 11, 2010 (UTC) Domanda e Proposta Lexaeus 94 ti dico due cose: la prima è una domanda e la seconda una proposta. DOMANDA: come si fà a linkare il nome Leon ma che questo link porti alla pagina Squall Lehonarth perchè noi abbiamo sempre scritto Leon nelle pagine e sarebbe comodo che quel link portasse a Squall Lehonart. PROPOSTA: ho visto che hai creato sulla tua pagina utente un abozzo della pagina "Terra". Perchè non creiamo, ciascuno di noi, una pagina intitolata "Lavoro o Lavori in corso"? Lì soppra potremmo sviluppare le pagine (naturalmente le metteremo sotto protezione in modo che nessuno la modifichi) per poi trasportarle sulle loro reali pagine. Una volta terminati i lavori sulla Wiki le potremmo eliminare. Potrebbe essere una idea?-- 15:16, set 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok grazie glielo dirò. I messaggi li guarderò più tardi o domani perchè stò utilizzando un computer sul quale non ho la posta. Ciao!-- 15:42, set 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Deku mi ha dato l'ok. Direi che anche tu puoi creare la tua pagina perchè mi ha dato il via libera. Ciao! Di nulla Figurati,non fa niente per la storia degli artwork,anche io avrei pensato la stessa cosa xD In ogni caso volevo avvisare che mi sono affrettata a finire gli articoli perchè lunedi ri-inizio la scuola e non penso potrò più venire(tranne week-end,forse,ma dubito riuscirò a fare qualcosa) ma anche per scusarmi per il mio comportamento poco adeguato di prima... Sisthra Pagina abbozzi Ci ho pensato, ma ci sarebbero un gran quantitativo di sandbox degli utenti e bisognerebbe spiegare a tutti i nuovi arrivati come crearle ed usarle. Se pensate che sia una buona idea, potete crearle come "Utente:Lexaeus 94/sandbox" (per fare un esempio con te).-- 17:13, set 11, 2010 (UTC) Creala col nome che ti ho detto e automaticamente sarà una tua sottopagina.-- 17:29, set 11, 2010 (UTC) Ciao! Ciao Lexaeus 94!! Ti ho spedito le mail e su di loro c'è scritto tutto! Mi dispiace solamente che ti farò aspettare sul mio giudizio sui video (lunedì mattina i miei non ci sono e l guardo con calma!)-- 07:43, set 12, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ops mi sono dimenticato scusa, ma tra poco devo uscire, modifico i nomi dei Neisciens che ho appena visto e un key e appena torno lo faccio--PRISON KEEPER 07:54, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Tabella Il trucco è: clicca sul tasto in alto a destra "codice sorgente e poi: prendi dalla wiki inglese la tabella del personaggio che ti interessa. (io ho preso pippo) prendi una tabella già esistente sulla wiki italiana (io ho preso kairi) Modifichi nella tabella italiana i dati con quella inglese (solamente le descrizioni, non i titoli come "nome" "residenza" ma devi predere per ex "goofy" poi lo modifichi in "pippo", ovviamente prima elimini i dati della tabella italiana che non ti servono. Una volta completato i dati, inserisci l'immagine nell lineetta "image" e poi sei a posto (l'ho proprio spiegato da cane!). Una volta salvato tutto avrai la tua tabella in italiano ed una in inglese. Quella in ita la copi sulla pagina e sei a posto. Ti rimarrà però il bordo della immagine nella tabella e non sono risucito a capire perchè.... Anche se te l'ho spiegato così e non ci capirai niente è perchè è molto difficile da spiegare. Io comunque ci ho provato. Ciao!-- 11:52, set 12, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok, se hai problemi chiedimelo! ps. non caricare la tabella inglese perchè non funziona quà sopra. Bisogna infatti modificarne già una creata quì perchè la Wiki la riesce a visualizzare Qui troverai la taberlla: Template:Personaggio --PRISON KEEPER 18:59, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Ciao! Ciao Lexaeus 94, è arrivato un nuovo utente si chiama Marco campa-- 08:41, set 13, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8. Malinteso non volevo pugnalarti alle spalle o cosa, e poi lo avrei detto in un modo che tu non avresti potuto vedere se volessi nascondertelo non trovi, non volevo nasconderti nnt cmq--PRISON KEEPER 15:53, set 13, 2010 (UTC) allora la prossima volta che parlo con un utente qualcosa che ti riguarda te lo dico, comunque io lo detto a Deku perchè secondo me andavano meglio gli artwork, ma volevo sentire l'opinione di deku--PRISON KEEPER 16:27, set 13, 2010 (UTC) Template Eccoli Lexaues!-- 15:58, set 13, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Template E' il template stub Prego! Ci deve essere un particolare codice, lo cerco e te lo dico. Il codice è scritto sulla pagina, dove lo vuoi mettere che magari ci penso io? Se ci vuoi pensare tu devi fare così: modifichi la pagina del template e clicchi su Codice Sorgente. Copi il codice. Clicca su indietro della pagina così niente viene modificato. Vai sulla pagina sulla quale vuoi inserire il codice. Clicchi su Modifica. Clicchi poi su Codice Sorgente. In altro del tutto incolli il codice copiato, assicurandoti di mandare a capo se c'è un testo. Salvi. Hai finito. Se c'è l'hai fatta comparirà il template e vinci un biglietto gratis della lotteria (ovviamente quest'ultimo no! XD). Bene! Hai vinto il biglietto! O2 342 522! Perdono Dai perdonatemi perfavore cambio ora sn bravo giuro, sn Vladimir. Vladimir E' ritornato Vladimir che mi ha chiesto scusa. Che cosa gli dico?-- 16:26, set 13, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 io la penso come Deku, bannarlo per ventordici anni (in poche parole 4ever), sicuramente vuole approfittarsi per fare qualche merda, oppure lavora duramente per poi diventare amminsitratore e mandarci la wikia a puttane cancellando TUTTO!!! dunque le cose so 2 1-bannarlo! 2-dargli una possibilità ma NON PROMUOVERLO MAI E POI MAI!!!! altrimenti so cazzi, anchio ho avuto a che fare con persone che hanno lavorato per me ma poi mi hanno pugnalato alle spalle quando meno me lo aspettavo. --PRISON KEEPER 16:34, set 13, 2010 (UTC) Gli possiamo dare una possibilità? Per vedere cosa scrive...-- 16:37, set 13, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 secondo me se lavora seriamente è solo per diventare amministratore e mandare la wikia a puttane--PRISON KEEPER 16:39, set 13, 2010 (UTC) tabelle ho letto quello ke hai detto a don tricheco, ho gia creato e messo delle tabelle adatte agli Heartless e Nessuno senza esse--PRISON KEEPER 16:40, set 13, 2010 (UTC) Sul serio gliela diamo una seconda possibilità? Se comincia ad offendere lo ribanniamo ma almeno una seconda possibilià.-- 16:44, set 13, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Roxas Tutto quello scritto su Roxas nell'organizzazione va inglobato nella voce principale di Roxas in un paragrafo apposta, e la voce sull'organizzazione eliminata. Effettivamente si potrebbe dire che c'è una grossa differenza fra il Roxas di Crepuscopoli e il Roxas come membro dell'Organizzazione, ma si tratta pur sempre dello stesso personaggio.-- 16:53, set 13, 2010 (UTC) avvertimento forse è meglio avvertire deku sul ritorno di vladmir, la cosa mi puzza, inoltre sta contro di me solo perchè sa che io ho scoperto il suo piano, deku sicuramente sapra cosa fare, tu che dici? perchè secondo me è un'errore lasciare quell'idiota a piede libero, ci potra rovinare la wikia da un momento all'altro--PRISON KEEPER 11:03, set 14, 2010 (UTC) CIAO ciao lexaeus 94, sono un'amico di prison keeper, e sono un appassionato di kingdom hearts, purtroppo non riesco a trovare kh 1, perciò ho solo il 2, chain of memory, 358\2 days e birth by sleep. Se posso vorrei dare una mano alla creazione della Wikia, quindi se vuoi puoi darmi anche qualche semplice compito-- SAIIX98 18:14, set 14, 2010 (UTC) Problema con le immagini non so come si chiama il render di roxas (org.), mettilo davanti al template e io lo metto dentro e l'artwork nella galleria--PRISON KEEPER 17:47, set 14, 2010 (UTC) quella di org posso farlo, ma quella di roxas non so come si kiama, esempio: File:ROXAS.jpg se non me lo dici come faccio a metterlo? Mail La guarderò dopo la mail perchè stò utilizzando il computer sul quale non la ho. Ho anche parlato col nuovo utente.-- 18:55, set 14, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Giusto! Più aiuto per finire! Io comincio a chiedere ai miei amici se possono mettere un link su facebook di questa Wiki (io non l'ho quindi non lo posso fare) per attirare persone a visitarla. ps. la vedi un po' strana la wiki stasera? (stò utilizzando Explorer perchè su questo PC ho solo quello e magari è solo un problema mio). Ottimo! Stò cercando l'immagine per Roxas. Aspetta! Le Tenebre sono diverse! Servono per mimetizzarsi, diventare quasi invisibili. Aspetta ancora! Non mettere che ci si può mimetizzare con l'Oscurità. La metto nel Fumo questa tecnica mi sembra più adatta. TROVATAAAA! YUPPIEEEEEEE! Potresti per favore aggiustare Roxas nella sua pagina nella sua tabella? AIUTO Ho contattato Axel 8, e lui mi ha dato il compito di inserire delle magie che non conosce nella pagina " Magie", io però non sono molto pratico, ho ancora molto da imparare nella wikia, quindi non so come aggiungere un'altra magia ( in ordine alfabetico ) nella pagina. Potresti aiutarmi? Venz 07:40, set 15, 2010 (UTC)SAIIX98, 9:40, set 15,2010 (UTC) CoM Ciao Lexaeus 94! In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memroies quando si acquisisce la carta Energia?-- 13:27, set 15, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok grazie mille! Bello! Quindi più il numero è alto più la carta è potente! Fino a quante carte puoi avere a disposizione? ps. ho creato Energia. Ah scusami, mi assenterò per 5 min poi ritorno. Sandbox Se l'hai creata, è fatta. Ora la puoi usare per te, e pure proteggerla da eventuali vandali. Cosa vuoi di più?-- 17:27, set 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah, capisco. Vedi, il tuo profilo non è altro che la tua pagina utente: la wiki è settata perchè se tu non aggiunga niente vi faccia apparire quelle pagine di base (i contributi, le discussioni ecc.). Altre eventuali cose, come la sandbox, le devi aggiungere te manualmente alla tua pagina utente modificandola.-- 18:49, set 15, 2010 (UTC) Lexaeus il sandbox non si crea così. Vuoi una mano? oppure fai "crea nuova pagina" e il titolo ci scrivi "Utente:Lexeus 94/sandbox" senza le virgolette.-- 19:00, set 15, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok scusami, sono troppo impiccione XD! Ora parlo del mio problema: anche a te il link di SAIIX98 risulta in rosso? cioè non funziona? Lettere speciali Cercale su google. Adesempio cercando Saix ho trovato quella che dicevi: ï. Le cerchi, le copi e le incolli.-- 19:10, set 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok grazie per la risposta! Ho domandato a Deku.-- 19:15, set 15, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 claymore, berserk e berserker ho notato che hai cambiato claymore con berserk, ma è sbagliato, ora ti spiego il perchè. *claymore: il claymore è una grossa arma fatta d'argilla usata per combo molto lunghe e forti *berserk: stile di combattimento utilizzato con armi di grossa taglia, questo stile consiste nel colpire con ferocia i nemici con combo lunghissime *berserker: erano i piu feroci guerreri vichinghi, essi erano talmente sanguinari che credevano che fossero posseduti, attaccavano solo di notte quando c'era la luna piena secondo le leggenda per il template dell'organizzazione ti convine chiedere a deku di creare un template per le fazioni con magari i seguenti dati: NOME IMMAGINE LEADER COMANDANTE IN SECONDA RAZZA DEI COMPONENTI COMPONENTI BASE ecc...--PRISON KEEPER 12:29, set 16, 2010 (UTC) Axel L'immagine di Axel non è un po' piccola rispetto agli altri memebri dell'Organizzazione?-- 12:56, set 16, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Cosa sono i Cheat Codes?-- 19:32, set 16, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Bellissimi! Sono una Magata assurda! Ecco come riescono a fare quei video! Ciao Lexaeus 94! Ci vediamo domani! ps. scusami mi sono sbagliato anche con Deku. Con Magata intendevo una cosa stupenda! Per i video intendevo quelli ad esempio Topolino vs Sephiroth. Per i video di Gul e Fed ti ho mandato la mail in cui ti confermavo che avevo visto il Grande Nobody ed il suo risultato dicendo che era stato divertentissimo! Davvero?? Tipo in Chet Codes per i filmati? Olette Manca Olette come personaggio. Lo creo io o ci pensi tu?-- 16:47, set 17, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok!! La battaglia dei 1000 heartless non è meglio inserirla nella pagina Fortezza Oscura quando verrà creata? Ho visto. L'ho messa nella categoria Battaglie Speciali. Ti dico che stasera non scrivo. Mi sapresti dirmi i programmi che mi avresti lasciato (negli elementi non sò più cosa scriverci...) Ok, tanto l'ho già linkata. Direi che in quelle battaglie potremmo metterci anche quelle a tempo della Terra dei Dragoni. Ok ma negli elementi non sò chi metterci, li descrverò e basta. Per Stop ci stà pensando SAIIX98 ma se entro una settimana non lo finisce lo finisco io. Caio a dopodomani!!^^ Compito Creati gli elementi ma non sò chi metterci. Ho chiesto per Stop a SAIIX98 se la finirà lui o ci penserò io. Potresti farmi una anticipazione su quello che dovrò fare?-- 11:42, set 18, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. ok metterò nella Categoria Battaglie Speciali la Guerra dei Keyblade MC Marco campa ti ha mai contattato?-- 15:42, set 18, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 continuo ultimamente non lavoro dato che su BBS cerco piu informazioni sui Nesciens, ho quasi finito la storia di Terra al 100%, una volta finito il gioco al 100% continuo a fare i Nesciens--PRISON KEEPER 18:26, set 18, 2010 (UTC) MC2 Già hai proprio ragione. D'altronde viene da Nonciclopedia...-- 19:30, set 18, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 BBS Io dico che BBS non è paragonabile agli altri per via che la storia la si vede da tre personae differenti. Inoltre già nie filmati di KH2 c'erano troppi indizi dove nadare (se ti dicevano che dovevi andare da qualche parte te lo descrivevano e te lo facevano notare nel filmato filmando dove bisognava andare) mentre in KH te la dovevi sbirigare da solo (più complicato e più bello) inoltre in KH2 fanno fare a Sora eco delle espressioni a dir poco da bambocci quando devono capire qualcosa (tutti e tre i personaggi si mettono in posa di pensare tutte le volte che c'è un problema! Sembrano molto marionette...).-- 19:36, set 18, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Sì anche Deku ma lui è più serio (va bene essere scherzosi ma non fino al punto di scrivere cavolate assurde!). Speravo che Vladimir (speranza molto vana) decida sul serio di aiutarci ma non si è fatto vivo. SAIIX98 non mi ha ancora dato risposta. Se martedì non me la dà la risposta finisco Stop. Già la battute sono penose! Poi secondo me il sistema di combattimento è troppo facile per sconfiggere il nemico! in KH c'erano battaglie semimpossibili se non eri ad un livello decente! (è vero che le azioni sono molto belle quelle che ci sono ma permettono battaglie troppo semplici) Per avanzare di livello..........c'era da mangiarsi le unghie XD! Era veramente tostisssimoo! Verissimo anche questo! Ma sapresti dirmi proprio cosa non ti piace? (io anche se non ci ho giocato dico che vedere la storia in tre parti diverse fa un po' "schifo" (non puoi fare tutti i boss e non puoi accedere a tutte le aree dei mondi)) Che sfortuna! Una vera delusione :/ e pensare che lo aspettavamo con ansia! Ciao Lexaeus 94! Ora vado. Domani non sò per certo se scriverò. Lunedì sicuramente. Ciao ancora! Nuovo utente Abbiamo un nuovo utente, si chiama Isamot-- 07:13, set 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 A Malefica Boss ci penso io. Va bene? (magari scrivo anche la storia?)-- 07:24, set 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok grazie! L'ho già scritta quindi stai attento quando salvi perchè ti può apparire "un utente ha modificato la pagina se clicchi salva non salvi le tue modifiche riprtate sotto" quindi devi fare il copia ed incolla delle modifiche che vuoi fare tu nella parte superiore della casella. Vuoi farti una risata (tono ironico)? Guarda cosa uscirà e chiediti se abbiamo speso 50 euro per niente! Sono veramente dei babbei! Lo fanno apposta!!! http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep_Final_Mix Yes! Ok per le altre magie ci pensa SAIIX98 perchè io proprio non le conosco. Dimmi pure i compiti ma non inizio oggi perchè devo uscire tra una quindicina di minuti quindi scriverò un po' poco. Sono pronto!!!!!! Hai finito Malefica, io scriverò poi per KH2. Hai visto che usicrà KHBBSFM? Nuovo utente Abbiamo un nuovo utente ancora!!!!!!!!! Evvaiii!!!-- 11:32, set 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok incomincio subito! Adoro fare i Boss!!!! Va bene farò così. Ti ho risposto e starò attento! Keyblade mancanti ho aggiunto alcuni key che non abbiamo fatto: *keyblade del genio *x-blade incompleta *catena regale virtuale *senza nome (questo c'era da un pezzo, ma non è mai stata creata la pagina) --PRISON KEEPER 11:47, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Malefica Malefica è a posto le ho creato la tabelle. Chiedo a PRISON per il solito errore. carte le carte vanno automaticamente quando viene caricata un'immagine con il nome corrispondente, vexen e axel c'e l'hanno perchè avevano il nome che combaciava con il link nel template (tabella cm la chiami tu), basta rinominare le carte tutto qui--PRISON KEEPER 12:04, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Malefica Ok vado a guardare i filmati, ma non sò se riuscirò a scriverla per oggi perchè tra un po' devo andare (ma malefica non la si affrontava solamente in forma di Drago in BBS?) Ok grazie mille! Ora cercherò meglio! Grazie ancora! Ora però non lo guardo perchè ho ancora pochissimo tempo. Master Xehanorth vuole scrivere le coppe. Scrivigli pure tu come debba fare ma ti risponderà sulla sua pagina utente, non sulla tua Coppa preliminari Grazie per i complimenti! cercherò anche di migliorare! Senti ho bisogno di un piccolo consiglio. volevo fare anche la pagina per esempio di Cerbero e di ercole, però non riesco a fare quelle belle schede che fate voi per esempio per gli heartless, quelle con il nome, l'immagine, dove appaiono, la razza, hp, mp e così via...c'è una funzione qui su KHwiki per farlo o la scheda la devo creare io da solo? ok io comincerò con le altre pagine Compiti Inizio subito ma Malefica la finisco lunedì perchè stò utilizzando il computer senza mail che riproduce i video a rallentatore. Ottimo per l'edizione speciale di BBS =)!-- 16:46, set 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie XD! Gelato al Sale Marino Io il GASL l'ho messo nella categoria "Oggetti" perchè "Termini Tecnici" è una cosa un po' diversa. Va bene lo stesso?-- 17:15, set 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Progetto Mi è venuto in mente una cosa: visto che ormia siamo parecchi utenti perchè non creare una pagina sulla Wiki in cui fare riunioni su qualche problema o cose simili (tipo è successo che per vladimir tu io e PRISON ne abbiamo discusso ma non abbiamo detto le stesse cose a tutti (io non ho detto alcune cose anche a te come ho scritto sulla pagina di PRISON come tu potresti non avere scritto a me ma solo con PRISON ecc.)) Nella pagina si potrebbe discutere se c'è un serio porblema. Però che non sia una Chat!-- 17:20, set 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Coppa Fil si ci avevo pensato anche io all'immagine, però su internet non si trova nessuna foto della coppa... Master Xehanorth Boss Mettetevi d'accordo tu e PRISON per come creare la pagina perchè io, ieri sera, l'avevo creata come Malefica la sottosezione Boss e non sò se sia stata modificata da qualcuno. Mettetevi d'accordo se: il titolo abilità lo lascio normale o lo metto a carattere 3 ed anche se devo mettere assieme tutto quanto Abilità, Punti di Forza. Punti deboli ecc. perchè ripeto che ieri sera avevo scritto come nella pagina di Malefica. Intanto creo Xaldin tu parla con PRISON e mettiti d'accordo. (se hai dubbi leggi sulla mia pagina discussioni quello che mi ha scritto PRISON)-- 11:47, set 20, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. grazie per i complimenti! Ok, intanto ho finito Malefica GIUNGLA PROFONDA ho messo le immagini degli abitanti, heartless e una migliore del logo e anche i template--PRISON KEEPER 14:20, set 20, 2010 (UTC) organizzazione I lo farei io con piacere, ma Final Mix è l'unico titolo che non ho e lo sto cercando, ci metto 3 o 4 uguali altrimenti dopo mette come sotto sezioni altre cose che in realta dovrebbero essere sezioni indipendenti--PRISON KEEPER 14:33, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Boss Ok farò così!-- 16:16, set 20, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Adesso creo Malefica-Drago Boss e poi finisco Malefica (mi sono letteralmente scordato dei 1000 XD). ps. ti ho risposto alle mail, Ratchet e Clanck sono stupendi!!-- 11:41, set 21, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Sempre sui difetti di KH. Trovo che il primo Kingdom Hearts sia quello in cui il pericolo viene temuto molto (è molto oscuro, anche molte ambientazioni sono cupe, la minaccia dell'Oscurità e molto più forte). Già in KH2 ci sono ambientazioni con colori più vivaci (anche la città di Halloween, sembra proprio che i nemici siano facili da sconfiggere (che è vero) per farti una idea puoi guardare ad esempio i filmati nella fortezza Oscura che sono molto cupi (si parla molto di Oscurità e tutto l'ambiente è molto cupo) mentre in KH anche Malefica ha perso il suo "Tocco Oscuro" sembra più fatta per ridere, insomma aiuta anche Sora!!) Ok grazie!! Verissimoo!! Sopratutto anche trovare alcuni tesoretti ho dovuto consultare la guida perchè non mi sarei mai aspettato di trovarli in luoghi semimpossibili! (c'è ne sono tre veramente difficili alla Città di Halloween che si trovano nella bocca di un edificio a forma di mostro. Si trova alla Piazza centrale della città e la bocca la si riesce a raggiungere solamente salendo un alcuni gradini ed eseguendo varie mosse) Ok! Secondo me lo scontro con Sabor della Parete di Roccia non è del tutto evitabile perchè ci devi comunque andare per salvare le scimmie.-- 16:25, set 21, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. ti ho risposto Stò scrivendo Malefica Drago e poi, stasera più tardi, scriverò sabor Anche io ti ho risposto XD! Anche io 2! Non ti preoccupare non stò fiacconeggiando (facendo un cavolo) stò guardando i video di Malefica Drago in BBS =) Risposto!^^ Malefica-Drago Malefica-Drago è a posto, dimmi poi se qualcosa non va bene.-- 17:14, set 21, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie Mille! Però prima finisco Sabor perchè l'avevo già iniziato. Sabor compare in KHCoM? Ah giusto! Mi ricordo ora di averlo letto da qualche parte (forse tra le curiosità che scorrono nella pagina iniziale della Wiki). Io avrei trovato un altro errore in KH: Malefica ha la capacità di trasoformarsi in Drago solo perchè Riku-Ansem le apre il cuore facendole scaturire tutta l'Oscurità che risiede in lei però in KHBBS Malefica riesce a trasformarsi in drago da sola, senza l'aiuto di nessuno. Giusto! Faccio Malefica subito così mi levo il pensiero, tanto Sabor è in sturtturazione nella Sandbox Sì modifica Malefica perchè non sò proprio cosa scriverci lì. Fai invece BENISSIMO a continuare i personaggi! Se trovo immagini in più le metto nelle loro gallerie! Ho finito Sabor ma non ho descritto tutte le battaglie perchè la strategia del leopardo è sempre la stessa. Ora continuo con i membri dell'Organizzazione Xii (direi che ne riesco a fare uno e poi esco). Ciao!^^ carte ma l'ho gia fatto da un pezzo, ammeno che tu non intenda dire di metterle nelle tabelle in TUTTI i membri, mi dispiace ma ho provato a metterci piu di una tabella in una pagina, ma dopo si incasina tutto, dunque se intendi mettere la carta per ogni membro l'unica soluzione è metterla a parte, gli unici che sono stati possibili sono: *vexen *lexaeus *zexion *axel *larxen la carta di marluxia tecnicamente è di falso marluxia, dunque lo messa li--PRISON KEEPER 19:40, set 21, 2010 (UTC) Sabor Sì infatti durante la descrtizione mi sono confuso e non ho corretto tutti gli errori. Grazie per la lista armi! Ti ho risposto. Perchè mi hai chiesto di fare Darkside come Boss?-- 11:39, set 22, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Monte Olimpo BbS Si so che il primo che ci atterra è Terra, è che io ho fatto solo la storia di ventus e non volevo andare su internet a cercare anticipazioni sulla trama...se potete completare voi, così non mi brucio la storia leggendola XD Master Xehanorth Ma non è già scritto come Boss? Controllo...-- 11:43, set 22, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Sì è già scritto come Boss e ci sono già le info. Ho messo gli abitanti, residenti temporanei, heartless, nessuno e nesciens del monte olimpo, ed è stata durissima dato che è il mondo con piu heartless --PRISON KEEPER 14:46, set 22, 2010 (UTC) Lavoro da fare Dato che continuo a fare i Nesciens una volta finito BBS (per prendere più informazioni su di loro), intanto puoi darmi altri compiti, tipo mettere i template ai personaggi che non ce li hanno o voi fate le pagine dei mondi mancanti e io ci metto i template, abitanti, residenti temporanei, heartless, nessuno e nesciens--PRISON KEEPER 17:53, set 22, 2010 (UTC) INCARICO Chiedo ad axel 8 di occuparsi delle restanti 3 magie, posso chiederti di affidarmi un altro compito? Sarò più presente nella Wikia, questi giorni non ho badato molto al sito, per via della scuola... Ti ringrazio in anticipo Venz 13:03, set 23, 2010 (UTC) saiix98 Nome Posso cambiare il nome di Serratura (personaggio) in Maniglia?-- 13:13, set 23, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Immagini Se carico immagini Disney sul mio profilo ti potrebbe dare fastidio? (sii sincero)-- 14:50, set 23, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Sì stasera continuo perchè oggi sono rimasto di più il pomeriggio. Grazie per l'Ok, ora aspetto le risposte degli altri. Oggi ho cominciato a modificare le pagine di alcuni Heartless perchè presentano errori grammaticali o frasi non coerenti o ripetizioni. Spsto Serratura in Maniglia ed esco. Ciao! ps. grazie per i titoli dei video! Ok!! XD!! No aspetta! Io devo finire i Boss e ci metterò un po', lasciaglielo pure a lui l'incarico! Ok!=) Certo stasera vado avanti di scuro e pure un po' domani mattina come sai! Adesso inserisco le immagini. lavoro fatto finito, ho messo le tabelle a tutti gli apprendisti, abitanti del paese delle meraviglie (anche alice) e della giungla profonda (eccetto jane e tarzan che non sono stati ancora fatti). Dammi il prossimo compito--PRISON KEEPER 16:57, set 23, 2010 (UTC) Domanda Ciao, volevo chiederti se nelle pagine degli Heartless che devo "aggiustare" posso aggiungere anche qualche informazione in più che non è stata inserita. SAIIX98 18:30, set 23, 2010 (UTC) Tarzan Posso metterle io le abilità e tecniche ti Tarzan?-- 18:54, set 23, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie XD! Inizio tra 10/15 min. Creo Tarzan e poi vado avanti coi membri. Ciao!! A dopo!! Completato. E' troppo corto? Ho creato la tabella per Tarzan e ho già chiesto a PRISON di sistemarla. Inserire notizie Vorrei inserire dati mancanti tipo qualche dettaglio sulla corporatura, o qualche altra informazione sulle tecniche. SAIIX98 05:47, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Boss Grazie!!!! XD! Ecco come si fa! Me lo sono sempre chiesto come si fa a linkare ma a fare apparire una parola diversa. Grazie per la info e correggo subito l'errore! Ok per le abilità ma magari ne aggiungerò delle altre se mancano senza metterle nella parte Boss. Ciaooo!!^^-- 12:35, set 24, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Le Principesse del Cuore non sono un po' scomode da scrivere con l'articolo d'avanti? Potresti metterle solo "Principesse del Cuore"-- 12:46, set 24, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok NoProblem! Interessante! Questo non lo sapevo! Grazie per l'info. Oggi non sarò molto presente e già adesso devo andare. Ho trovato immagini per il Monte Olimpo e le carico dopo. Ciao! Mi discpiace Scusami Lexaeus, ma il compito che mi hai affidato non sono capace di svolgerlo, nel senso che io sono più pratico nell'aggiornare i personaggi ed inserire nozioni nelle varie schede, quindi se puoi e se vuoi, potresti affidarmi un altro compito. P.S Se mi ritieni uno a cui non va di eseguire i compiti affidati non assegnarmeli più.--SAIIX98 13:16, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Scusa Scusami Lexaeus, oggi mi sono alzato col piede sbagliato, non è affatto giornata. Mi dispiace se ti ho rivolto male le parole,scusa,spero che tu non sia arrabbiato con me, prometto che mi dedicherò di più al sito. Ancora tante scuse--SAIIX98 14:15, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Varie info Ciao Lexaeus! Forse hai visto che ho modificato ma è solo una cosa di passaggio. Stasera metto le immagini al Monte Olimpo e continuo i Boss. Che cosa è una SPAM?-- 14:57, set 24, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie per la spiegazione! Ho un attimo di tempo e sistemo Ansem il Saggio. coded finche non esce re:Coded non posso aiutarti, a dire il vero non sono neanche sicuro che ci siano i tesori, ma forse mi sbaglio--PRISON KEEPER 16:09, set 24, 2010 (UTC) secondo me BBS è il miglor gioco di kh creato fino ad ora, l'unica cosa che lo rovina sono i tabelloni--PRISON KEEPER 16:17, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Ho visto Ho visto! E' una bella domanda la tua! Ma perchè i nonciclopediani non si comportano decentemente sulle altre wiki? (Deku è una eccezione). Che cosa faremo di lui? ps. ti ho spedito un messaggio importante per stasera-- 18:37, set 24, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 No Vladimir offende al primo colpo e non era così spiritosone! No aspetta! E' meglio non usufruire troppo della nostra posizione di amministratori (qualcuno potrebbe pensare che la usufriamo troppo bannando quà e là). Aspettiamo, con tranquillità. Se si dimostra di aiuto lasciamo che ci aiuti, se no bannalo pure.-- 18:49, set 24, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie per la risposta! Ti prego aspetta una attimo. Vediamo se prima può aiutarci sul serio (magari dagli una dritta delle tue!) Grazie Lexaeus! Hai il mio assoluto consenso di bannarlo!-- 19:06, set 24, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie Lexaeus! Gli utenti pazzi capitano solo a noi. Meno male che di recente ne sono venuti altri che ci prestano aiuto sul serio! Non sei un po' troppo duro con lui? Forse mi aspettavo di peggio come Vladimir. Prova a dargli una possibilità (sì mi ha offeso ma non me la voglio prendere, le offese di Valdimir erano più pesanti). Apprezzo il tuo gesto, questo sì! Gli ho detto di scrivere chiaramente che intenzioni ha adesso. Io devo andare, Ciao!! Boss Sì devo ancora finire. Finisco di caricare le immagini e aggiungo la parte d'invocazione a Trilli.-- 13:14, set 25, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ti ho risposto. E' allucinante la notizia! Ti ho ririsposto! Scusa per il ritardo ma stavo scrivendo Saix. Isamot ha scritto Zack ma la pagina è troppo povera!-- 15:32, set 25, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Bene Grazie!^^ Hai fatto bene perchè anche io sono indietro a scrivere: è stato creato anche Clayton e devo scrivergli la parte Boss. Oltretutto se le pagine sono create male (Zack non va bene!). Scriverò dopo le 9 o 8:30 stasera.-- 17:37, set 25, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ti ho spedito 7 messaggi Missione compiuta Ciao Lexaeus, il compito che mi hai dato è stato svolto, ho lavorato molto e creado di aver corretto tutti gli errori,se vuoi assegnami qualcos'altro, sono diventato abbastanza pratico nella Wikia.SAIIX98 20:05, set 25, 2010 (UTC) Nuovo utente Abbiamo un nuovo utente: Komuso. Ha scritto la pagina del Maestro Eraqus ed è perfetta! La parte Boss l'aggiungerò poi io.-- 20:34, set 25, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ciao Lexaeus! Cme si fà a reindirizzare la pagina? Ad esempio hai appena spostato Maestro Eraqus rinominandolo Eraqus ma comunque (sotto il suo nome) viene scritto "Reindirizzamento Maestro Eraqus". Anche io ho spostato alcune pagine ma non me le hanno mai reindirizzate.-- 07:15, set 26, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok grazie! Uh giusto mi ero dimenticato! Sistemo Saix e provo a reindirizzare la Serratura (personaggio) a Maniglia perchè secondi me le persone che visisteranno la Wiki cercheranno Maniglia e non Serratura (personaggio) Ok linkerò i progetti. Dopo se riesco scrivo la parte Boss a Demyx. Ho messo dei Template nella pagina Zack. Ti ho spedito un messaggio dalla wiki perchè ora non ho a portata di mano la mail. MALATTIA oggi sto un pà male non ho potuto terminare le tabelle ai giochi, appena posso le faccio--PRISON KEEPER 10:04, set 26, 2010 (UTC) Pronto Eccomi qui (: Dimmi pure come posso rendermi utile. P.S.: ho visto che avete eliminato dalla pagina di Eraqus le brevi informazioni che avevo scritto sul suo Keyblade. Ho visto che c'era già una pagina in merito, tuttavia in quel paragrafo avevo scritto anche informazioni non riportate nella pagina del Keyblade. Potrei ripostare le due righe che avevo scritto aggiungendo com'è giusto che sia anche un link alla pagina del Keyblade di Eraqus? Alla fine più dettagli mettiamo, più la wiki sarà completa :) [[Discussioni_utente:Komuso|''' Komuso']] 14:06, set 26, 2010 (UTC) X Eraqus: d'accordo. Allora, aggiungerò in seguito le informazioni nella specifica pagina del Keyblade di Eraqus. X Incarichi: mi ci metto subito d'impegno; ti farò sapere non appena li avrò conclusi. [[Discussioni_utente:Komuso|' Komuso']] 15:03, set 26, 2010 (UTC) Ciao! Ciao! Non ti preoccupare non stò cancellando niente. Stò scrivendo Demyx! =) Stile Combattimento Zack Ma questa parte non dovrebbe andare in una pagina dedicata a Zack Boss? [[Discussioni_utente:Komuso|' Komuso']] 19:45, set 26, 2010 (UTC) Parte di Zack aggiunta. [[Discussioni_utente:Komuso|' Komuso']] 20:04, set 26, 2010 (UTC) Hai un compito? Due giorni fa ti ho contattato chiedendoti se avevi un compito per me, non mi pare sia giunta risposta, se non ne hai uno dimmelo pure!!! SAIIX98 06:08, set 27, 2010 (UTC) Pagine Ottimo per i membri! Sei stato grandiso a finirle tutte! Io scrivo la parte boss di Axel adesso. Ciao e Grazie XD!-- 11:27, set 27, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Le dovrò scrivere le parti Boss di Zack ed Eraqus? Certo nessun problema! Ok grazie! Lo finisco appena termino Luxord! Compito I: completato Creazione lista progetti Gummi Ship di KH1: completata. Creazione profilo di Zack: completata. Creazione Template per i personaggi di Final Fantasy: completata. Attendo nuove mansioni (: -- [[Discussioni_utente:Komuso|' Komuso''']] 12:47, set 27, 2010 (UTC) Luxord Luxord Boss non è del tutto terminato perchè devo controllare alcune sue mosse e comandi di reazione che nei filmati non fanno vedere. Mi ci vorranno 5 giorni per controllare su KH II (devo fare il videogame ed arrivare a quel punto). Dopo scriverò Axel in KHCoM. Ciao!!-- 13:08, set 27, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Finito nonostante il mio stato sono riuscito a finire tutti gli incarichi che mi hai dato credo, puoi darmene degli altri, appena posso li faccio --PRISON KEEPER 16:09, set 27, 2010 (UTC) Immagini Le ultime immagini che ho caricato nella pagina Sora e KH (gioco) hanno una firmette o un logo che richiamano da un sito internet. Le tolgo? Dacci una occhiata per sicurezza-- 16:25, set 27, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok. immagine di Sora Devi darmi un immagine da mettere altrimenti lascio l'artwork--PRISON KEEPER 16:51, set 27, 2010 (UTC) Piccolo problema Scusami, lexaeus, ma non trovo proprio delle informazioni sulle carte di cuori e carte di picche, presenti nel paese delle meraviglie, e sulla wikia inglese non c'è un paragrafo in cui parla del loro aspetto e personalità. Inoltre non ho capito se devo aggiungere la personalità e l'aspetto anche ad Alice.SAIIX98 17:26, set 27, 2010 (UTC) Leon La pagina di Leon non è meglio lasciarla Squall Lenoheart? Tanto era già indirizzata per Leon.-- 18:45, set 27, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. l'immagine di Sora glielo messa io dopo che te lo ha chiesto. Ah scusami mi sono sbagliato! Glielo chiedo subito! FATTO finito cn i personaggi FF e cambiata immagine di sora, mandami il prossimo incarico--PRISON KEEPER 16:36, set 28, 2010 (UTC) Finito Ho completato il tuo incarico, ho aggiunto a tutti i personaggi del paese delle meraviglie l'aspetto e la persolìnalità, inviami il prossimo incarico P.S Pian piano sto prendendo la mano a lavorare sulla wikia, quindi sono a tua disposizione più che mai.SAIIX98 18:37, set 28, 2010 (UTC) ciao Io sono un amante di kingdom hearts fin da quando avevo 4 anni e tutto questo grazie a mio fratello. Io mi chiamo Pierluigi e ho 11 anni e sono amico di SAIIX98. Kingdom Hearts è la cosa ke mi piace di più al mondo infatti ho tutti i manga creati fino ad adesso,la collana di sora,ilprimo keyblade de sora scala uno a uno anke se ho solo il primo video gioco edizione speciale. Grazie di avermi fatto entrare. Inviami degli incariki quando vuoi, ciao ciao. RoXaSSiMpLytHeBeSt999 12:25, set 29, 2010 (UTC) Utente Benissimo! Un altro utente!-- 12:29, set 29, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Xemnas lo si combatte anche in KH FM quando ha il cappuccio. Descrivo anche questa battaglia? Ok grazie per il link. SAIIX98 ha finito il suo compito. Io gli ho detto che se vuole può creare la pagina gummiblock se sa molte informazioni. Ok ma glio ho già detto di creare la pagina gummiblock. Magari potrà fare i lavori in contemporanea. Sì glielo detto! Ho finito Io ho finito con il paese delle meraviglie, ora pooso cominciare con la giungla profonda??????? SAIIX98 13:13, set 29, 2010 (UTC) Non so come fare Scusami lexaeus, ma non so proprio comefare a mettere le parti del grillario, perchè se le cerco sulla wikia inglese me le traduce male, quindi non so che pesci prendere.SAIIX98 15:50, set 29, 2010 (UTC) Nome Che nome diamo alla alleanza di cattivi disney di KH?-- 18:27, set 29, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Boss Boss l'avevo creata io per far capire come si distingue un boss da un nemico normale. Questa spiegazione è importante. Dove la mettiamo?-- 18:43, set 29, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Sì hai ragione tu. Ho finito Xemnas quando lo si combatte al grattacielo della memoria. Ora guardo i filmati di KH FM per Xemnas incappucciato. Ciao a dopo!^^ Ansem appena posso modifico io l'immagine di ansem che tu fai un casino con la tabella, e per le forme degli incappucciati lasci mondi e abilità--PRISON KEEPER 08:42, set 30, 2010 (UTC) Organizzazione I Io la parte boss di Organizzazione I l'avevo creata ieri sera. Oggi non c'è più. Sai dove sia finita?-- 12:13, set 30, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ah giusto ti chiedo solo una cosa: quando cambi totalmente la pagina di un personaggio lascia per favore tutte le immagini che metto così evito di doverle ricaricare mettendo sulla wiki più immagini dello stesso tipo (il comando di ricerca immagine non mi funziona).